As the Wolf Runs
by Mirage DeDreamer
Summary: Sorry, I accidentally deleted this fic instead of my other one so I'm reposting it. AU Story: Bit and Brad must work together to beat an ancient power, Part 1
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Meetings and Bad...

Author's Note: I actually didn't mean to delete this story I was going for the next part but since I did I might as well cut out the useless author notes right? Oh and point out now that this is a story written in three parts, as well as an AU. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any associated characters just the plot of this fic and the universe it takes place in. 

__

Part 1

As the Wolf Runs

Prologue

Everyone felt it. The nameless essence that had lain dormant for years was suddenly surging with power, the force of which shook the hidden base and the surrounding area in a 20-mile radius. The meaning was clear, the prophecy was not a myth, and something was going to happen. Draft and Commission leaders a like knew the prophecy by heart and they all wanted to harness the power it promised. They all prepared their agents to hunt down the chosen one and to bring him back at all costs. But the essence had its own plans; it would not be Commission of Draft soldiers who would find the chosen one for It had its own means. To its servants the message was clear, 'I've called my servant, the hunt is on.'

Chapter 1: Meetings and Bad Coffee

~*~

"You look like you could use some coffee," said a female voice from behind him. Brad Hunter had been living on nerve ends for over a month and the sound of a voice directly behind him almost caused him to jump out of his skin. His loss of composure didn't last long though and he turned to face whoever it was who had spoken. She was a red head, and probably just a little older than he was dressed in knee-high boots with black pants and a tight red T-shirt and jacket, but most importantly she was carrying a pot of coffee. 

"Thanks," said Brad as the girl poured him a cup of the precious liquid. How long had it been since his last cup of coffee? The woman gestured to a small table with metal chairs and they both sat down.

"Name's Naomi Fluegal," said the girl handing him the mug, Brad took it gratefully from one of her pale hands while shaking the other with his own free hand. 

"Brad Hunter. Well if you're Naomi Fluegal then I suppose they won't really be needing me after all."

"Oh, so you're here to see about the 'Top Secret' mission too huh," said Naomi smiling at him, he rather liked her smile. 

"Yeah, I was invited by a group of soldiers at breakfast," replied Brad smiling back. "I was told that they were planning to send their local champ Naomi Fluegal on this little errand and I was their second choice in case she didn't cooperate." Brad took a gulp of coffee and nearly died choking, it was absolutely terrible. 

"I probably should have warned you about the coffee around here," said Naomi not sounding apologetic in the least. "And actually you're their fourth choice and I was their third."

"You didn't take the…job?" asked Brad stilling gagging but managing to control it somewhat. 

"My Gun Sniper's too noticeable to send into enemy territory and I won't pilot anything else," answered Naomi taking a sip of her own coffee without so much as flinching. 

"What happened to their first choice?" asked Brad curious in spite of himself. 

"You haven't heard? He was something of a local hero too, died in an aerial wreck."

"Must have been some battle."

"Well that's just the thing," said Naomi obviously enjoying her role as storyteller. "It was during a practice run, no guns no nothing. Something malfunctioned but they can't figure out what it was. The zoid had been checked before hand by both the mechanic and the pilot and nothing had shown up in the checks as being any different than usual."

"Dumb luck."

"You said it."

"Who was the second choice?"

"Jack Sisqo, he took off for the Western territories about a week ago and hasn't been seen since." 

"Well if they had a mercenary for their second choice maybe they'll actually consider hiring me though I'm not sure if I really want this job after all I've heard about it," said Brad rubbing the bands on his arms absentmindedly.

"Well they always said mercenaries were superstitious."

"Yeah, well who's 'they'. All I'm saying is that I have a weird feeling about this." Brad pushed away his mug, even as he said it something in his stomach twisted; of course it could have been the coffee but who could be sure. 

"Well here's your chance," said Naomi turning her seat as the door barely visible down the hall opened. "Looks like Commander Neevs just finished reviewing his notes."

"Well I guess I'll see you later then," said Brad pushing back his chair. 

"Maybe," replied Naomi treating him to another one of her smiles. Brad returned the smile and started off towards the door.

~*~

Commander Collin Neevs waited impatiently at his desk. He was a young 29 year old man with hair so blonde it looked white, a faded blue uniform, and round glasses and brown eyes that he thought made him look soft. Right now he was wondering why it was that even though he had recently been promoted to a higher position people still found ways to avoid ever telling him anything.

Important things like when they'd found the Command Wolf pilot that had recently been spotted tearing through the Draft lines camped out on the Western border. Or the fact that that pilot was a mercenary. It was maddening. The head of the Commission had sent him the orders to find a suitable pilot for some mission that they couldn't go into detail almost a month ago and now they were getting impatient. How was he supposed to explain that he couldn't get anything done because the men placed under his command routinely either forgot to check in with him before taking off on foolish little adventures, or died?

The door opened and Collin watched as the mercenary that he was probably going to have to hire was ushered in. Collin quickly noted the long brown hair, marine blue eyes, and the plainly visible tattoos and gestured for the pilot to take a seat. He looked a little battered, his face sported a large bruise on his left cheek and there was a long cut running down the length of his neck along with a few other scratches, but other than that he looked like he was fit to travel and (more importantly) fight. 

"Hello Mr. Hunter, you're probably wondering why you've been asked here," said Collin.

"Pretty much," replied Brad calmly. Collin felt the mercenary scrutinizing him with those hard blue eyes and began to feel slightly nervous.

"Getting right down to business we need you to find a certain young man we believe to be living behind enemy lines in the newly captured Western territories. He's vital to the plans made by the Commission so that they can end this war with the new BackDraft group as quickly as possible," said Collin unable to tear his eyes away from those of the mercenary pilot.

"Sorry, babysitting isn't my thing," said Brad making to stand up.

"The reward for his return will be substantial." Brad sat back down. "Three times the standard amount for winning an entertainment based zoid battle."

Brad snorted in disgust. "It'll have to be more than that to get me to go back West, I just got out of there, it'll be even harder to sneak back in. In case you haven't noticed the Draft isn't accepting any tourists into their little country yet"

"Ten times if you get him to us within the next two weeks," reasoned Collin, he didn't have time to find someone else with this mercenary's knowledge of the west. The mercenary had perked up visibly at the offer but he obviously still skeptical.

"What about my zoid?"

"All of your expenses will be covered including repairs so you can head out as soon as possible."

"All right then, who am I hunting down?"

"His name is Bit Cloud, he's around 16, blonde, fair skinned. By all accounts he's been living in the small town Ovvel making a living by selling scrap zoid parts illegally," said Collin handing Brad a disk.

"He must be pretty unhappy with the recent ban on 'entertainment based' zoid battles. What's this?"

"All the information the Commission feels you can be trusted with, also a fair amount of credits for your repairs and anything else you might need on the way."

"Really? And how much is that?"

"About as much as I know."

"Actually I meant the credits. They really aren't giving away any info about what they're planning are they."

"No one tells me anything," blurted out Collin before he could stop himself. Brad laughed and shook his hand before exiting the room. Collin stared at the door for a few minutes after Brad had left.

"Maybe I should have waited to find a different pilot?" he wondered out loud. It didn't matter; it was too late change his mind now.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2: Brad's Logic

Chapter 2: Brad's Logic

~*~

Bit Cloud ducked into the cellar and collapsed behind a stack of crates panting. Flicking sandy blonde hair away from his vivid green eyes Bit scanned the area. It was to dark to see much of anything and he took this as a good sign, if it was too dark for him to see then it would be the same for others. And after that little incident up in the bar it would probably be best to avoid being seen for awhile.

Bit almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the cellar door open. For a split second he saw the silhouette of a lean male body standing in the doorway. It definitely wasn't the owner of the bar or any of his employees; Bit gulped and ducked back behind the crates. For a minute he considered moving to find better cover, at the last moment he realized that any movement would most likely give him away at this point. Not that staying perfectly still would stop his beating heart, which he was certain the intruder could hear. To compensate Bit tried to breathe as quietly as possible, it didn't work.

The stranger moved towards the stack of crates and Bit's heart broke the record for most beats per minute. "Come out Bit Cloud, I know you're behind those crates," said an unthreatening though slightly unnerving voice that Bit had never heard before. Shakily Bit crawled out from behind the crates and stood up to face the stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Bit in a whisper trying to sound commanding or at least threatening and failing at both. It didn't really matter any way because the stranger just ignored him; he seemed to be concentrating on the noise coming from the bar upstairs.

"Is there still a back way out of this cellar?" asked the stranger lowering his voice.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" asked Bit a little put out. 

"No, we need to get out of here while we can. Now about that back door…"

"Hey I asked you first! And what do you mean by 'we'?"

"You don't listen do you," said the stranger sounding annoyed and a little amused.

"You know, a lot of people say that."

Whoever it was snorted. "Would you listen if I told you that in a few minutes some guys are going to arrive who desperately want to capture and or kill you? And I doubt they'll be willing to talk about it over drinks."

"Well why didn't you say so instead of wasting all that time arguing? Let's go," said Bit heading off towards the cellar's other door. The stranger made an odd guttural noise but decided against commenting as he followed the younger boy to the exit.

There wasn't much light in the alley they came out in and much to Bit's disappointment he couldn't get a better look at the guy who had followed him into the cellar of his favorite bar. He of course realized that he should probably slip away while the stranger was looking around and spend the rest of the night and maybe the next day laying low but something, curiosity probably, kept him from running off. 

"Hey, you weren't really serious about anyone wanting to kill me back there were you?" asked Bit jokingly.

"Actually I was," came the short reply. Bit's jaw went slack for a moment but he slammed it shut.

"What!?! Why would anyone want to kill me? I mean the people back in the bar might be a little annoyed but I haven't been causing that much trouble lately!"

The stranger made a sound of disbelief. Bit scowled into the dark and strained his eyes and ears trying to figure out just what the man was so worried about. He didn't have to wander long though. There was a loud crash coming from the direction of the bar followed by the echo of officious voices.

"Took 'em long enough," muttered the stranger as he grabbed Bit's arm and dragged the boy down the alley. "Come on, I left my zoid just out of town." Bit dug his heels down and grabbed the corner of a wall forcing the stranger to halt.

"Did you say zoid? How'd you get past the Draft forces? Everyone with a zoid either has to work for them or give up their zoid! You don't work for the Draft do you?" asked Bit going into a fighting stance he'd learned somewhere. A moment or two passed and the only answer he got was the sound of a light chuckle floating out of the dark.

"Don't worry, I'm no more fond of the Draft organization than you are." With that the stranger started off towards the edge of town knowing Bit would follow. Curiosity wouldn't let the boy leave now. 

By the time they reached the spot where the stranger had left his zoid the near full moon was high in the sky and Bit could see clearly for the first time. "So," he said breaking the almost uncomfortable silence between them. "You gonna tell me who you are or should I just run for it?"

"Name's Brad Hunter," said Brad heading over to the copse of trees where he'd left the Command Wolf. 

"Bit Cloud, but you can call me Bit," said Bit cheerfully. "Of course you already knew that, don't ask me how. Could you tell me why I suddenly have a bunch of guys out to kill me?" Now that he was out of town and able to see his 'sort of, well not really, kidnapper' he was beginning to feel ready for an adventure. 

"I have no idea why the Draft is after you, I don't know or care what they're intentions are," replied Brad as he examined the Command Wolf for damage. Bit's eyes were locked on the Wolf as well; it had been awhile since he'd seen a zoid like this, especially one not painted in Draft colors. 

"You said it, I never thought I'd miss the regular old Backdraft. They just wanted to dominate zoid battles, I'm not sure what the Draft wants but it's not good. Well what the Backdraft wanted wasn't good either but you get my point."

"I do?" 

"Can you tell me what you want with me?"

"All I know is that I'm going to be well paid for turning you over to the Commission."

"The Commission!?! What would they want with a small time dealer on the black market? They gotta know that I'm shut down as it is what with the ban on zoid battles."

The Command Wolf laid down and the cockpit opened. Brad turned to the former dealer. "I don't know what the Commission wants with you either, I'm just the delivery boy."

Bit glanced around feeling nervous again. "Do I have to decide whether or not I want to go with you right now?"

"No. You don't have to decide anything," replied Brad. Bit breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't have a choice."

"Oh well that makes things simple doesn't it," muttered Bit feeling annoyed and manipulated. "So we're leaving right now?"

"Again we don't have a choice, not after that little stunt you pulled back there at that bar."

"Hey, I'm not giving out refunds just because the government was overthrown, that's their own bad luck." Brad shook his head and climbed into the cockpit of the Command Wolf.

"Climb in," called Brad from the inside. "If you stay here somebody's going to kill you more likely sooner than later. So you might as well just come with me."

"Can't argue with that logic," muttered Bit as he scrambled in after Brad. The cockpit snapped shut and the Command Wolf rose to its feet.

"Is it going to be this cramped the whole way?" asked Bit as he squirmed to get comfortable. Brad sighed; this was going to be a long trip.

~*~

"Ma'am, we've picked up a non Draft zoid heading east," reported a nervous soldier.

"Excellent, that must be them. Have my guards give pursuit immediately," replied a cloaked woman.

"Right away," replied the soldier more than happy to get away from the woman and her obnoxious high-pitched voice.

Renee Altimarie grinned wickedly. She'd finally have her chance to prove herself to the Draft. Bit Cloud, whatever special abilities he may have, was as good as caught.


	3. Chapter 3: Cornered

Chapter 3: Cornered

~*~

The next after noon found Bit and Brad deep in conversation/argument… 

"Bit, could you please move your foot?" asked Brad his clenched jaws making him sound almost comical. Bit moved the offending appendage but not nearly enough.

"So are we there yet?" asked Bit looking around now that he could see the landscape clearly. It was one of those overcast moist days that never came to his desert-like home. Stubborn grass covered the part of the ground that wasn't all rocks and twisted trees grew where they could, sometimes in groups like a mini forest. This change in landscape must mean they'd gotten somewhere.

"If everything goes well we should be there in a day, maybe a little longer," replied Brad making a conscious effort to keep cool. 

"Where are we going exactly?"

"To a remote base relatively near the border."

"And after that?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…" Bit went back to staring at the scenery and Brad breathed a silent sigh of relief. For the moment all was quiet, but only for a moment. "Can we eat?"

Brad gritted his teeth but brought the Command Wolf to a halt. He was suddenly glad that Commander Neevs's men had packed what he had thought to be an excessive amount of food into the Command Wolf. Something about Bit Cloud suggested at an annoyingly healthy appetite. 

The cockpit opened and Bit jumped out. He looked around and took a deep breath then turned to see how Brad was doing. The mercenary was struggling with a package that had been tightly wedged behind the others. Brad was apparently totally unconcerned about Bit taking off. Actually Bit couldn't blame him since he had no idea where they were, without Brad, who he hoped had some idea where they were, he'd be totally lost and pretty much defenseless. 

A quote from somewhere surfaced from the back of his mind; _'He is mad who trusts in the tameness of a wolf'_. Why had he gone with Brad anyway? Did he really believe the mercenary about someone being out to kill him? Weren't mercenaries generally untrustworthy? Bit laughed at himself, weren't dealers, especially ones on the black market, generally untrustworthy as well? He'd just have to go with his instincts on this and trust the wolf, though he'd certainly make sure not to hold any delusions about the wolf being tame.

Brad looked up at the sound of Bit's laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," replied the teen still grinning. Brad shook his head and went back to trying to free the stubborn package.

"Do you need some help?" asked Bit peering up at him. 

"No," replied Brad just as the package came loose and he toppled over backwards. Bit all but collapsed in laughter. 

"I knew you needed help." Brad held back a hundred nasty replies and looked around. He was fairly sure that no one was following them and a hot breakfast would do him good.

"Bit."

"Yes?"

"Against my better judgement I'm putting you in charge of getting a fire started," he said tossing the boy a box of matches.

"Well what are you going to do?" asked Bit staring down at the box.

"Get the food out."

"Oh… alright." Brad sighed; he'd forgotten how annoying it was to travel with a companion.

~*~

"Bingo," muttered Alex a member of Renee Altimarie's personal guard. "I've found the zoid you were looking for," he said over the comm link. His captain's face flickered onto the screen.

"You're sure?"

"Very. You can have them cornered in minutes."

"Good work private, round up the rest of your division and take them out. The boy Bit Cloud must not be permanently damaged, you can terminate whoever's with him."

"No problem," responded Alex smiling slightly. 

~*~

"So how long have you been a mercenary?" asked Bit trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Awhile," replied Brad not helping his efforts. The mercenary was staring into the fire refusing to even look at him.

"Well how old are you?" persisted Bit unable to stand another lapse into silence. 

"How old do you think?" asked Brad, more curious than he let on. He could feel the boy's eyes studying him. 

"I think you look older than you really are. I say 18 tops," said Bit at last. Brad cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything so despite Bit's effort silence reigned again. Yet it was the quiet that saved them. 

"Do you hear something?" asked Bit suddenly.

"Don't get jumpy," replied Brad, though as soon as he finished speaking he heard something as well. Whatever it was it was deffinately large and mechanical. Wordlessly Brad got to his feet and headed over to check the radar in the Command Wolf. Nothing showed up on the radar but Brad knew better than to trust that. Turning around he saw Bit had already taken care of the fire and gathered their supplies. Without a word the two climbed into the Command Wolf.

"What is it Brad?" asked Bit after the were safely inside the Command Wolf

"Helcats probably, they have cloaking devices."

"Well that's annoying," replied Bit not expecting an answer and not receiving one anyway. The Command Wolf took off as fast as it could over the rocky terrain. Yet the poor Wolf wasn't a match for the modified monstrosities pursuing it. 

Brad steered the Command Wolf into a patch of trees hoping to lose the Helcats but they were to close. The first hit sent Bit, who wasn't strapped in or holding on to anything, flying into the control panel. Brad shot him a look that bordered on sympathetic before turning all his attention back to the battle.

Brad halted the Command Wolf and by luck or skill, no one could tell which, managed to blast a nearby Helcat. Once uncovered the poor zoid didn't stand a chance and was finished in minutes. Unfortunately the pause gave the other Helcats the chance they needed to surround the Command Wolf. Out numbered and more than a little desperate Brad decided to take a more direct route than his usual approach. Turning around he picked out what he hoped was a gap in the circle of Helcats and charged for it.

"How do you know where they are?" yelled Bit getting nervous.

"I don't!" replied Brad. Bit gulped and grabbed hold of the pilot's seat for support.

The Command Wolf dove for the opening and everything started going in slow motion. Bit heard Brad shout out a word that his mother would have been less than thrilled to hear and saw the faintest outline and movement of branches as a Helcat moved in front of them. Bit felt his stomach lurch and muttered his own curse before preparing for impact.

It never came. Brad had designed his Command Wolf for long range combat, loading it down with heavy guns but had made it thinner so as not to lose maneuverability, it was the maneuverability and momentum that save them now. By some miracle of skill or chance Brad managed to get the Command Wolf to jump, its front claws landed firmly on the back of the Helcat helping the Wolf to vault over it. The unfortunate Helcat collapsed with a crunch under the weight of Brad's zoid. 

__

Brad started breathing again as soon as they hit the ground. Fed up with pursuit he wheeled the Command Wolf around so he could pelt the annoying Helcats with blasts from his guns. Somewhere in the back of his mind the mercenary remembered Bit and reached out to grab him before he could fly into the wall of the cockpit. A sickening thud from his side told him had thought of it too late.

"Are you all right Bit?" he asked suddenly feeling uneasy.

"I'm fine," Bit managed to reply wiping blood from his eyes. He didn't want anything to distract Brad until they were completely out of trouble. Brad breathed a little easier and turned all his attention to the Helcats not noticing the blood all over the floor of the cockpit.

Several more blasts from Helcats, now recovering from their shock, rocked the Command Wolf. Brad gritted his teeth and tried not to think about the damage being inflicted to his zoid. It was lucky he didn't look back to see the damage being inflicted to Bit.

Finally blows from the Command Wolf became too much and the remaining Helcats were forced to retreat. Grinning in relief Brad turned the Command Wolf around and started off at a moderate speed, he didn't want to tax the zoid too much. "So what do you think of that Bit?" asked Brad feeling the need to gloat a little. The boy didn't answer.

"Bit?" Brad turned in his seat and felt his stomach lurch. Bit was slumped against the back of the cockpit unconscious. Blood was running down his face and soaking into his jacket. "And hear I was all ready to gloat," muttered Brad as he started looking for a good place to stop.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4: In the Dark

__

Chapter 4: In the Dark

~*~

"That's what I get for sending Helcats!" fumed Renee Altimarie. The soldiers standing in front of her winced at the sudden change in octaves. "I don't suppose any of you pathetic low lifes gave any thought to finding them again." The captain of the guard, who was either very brave or tone deaf, stepped forward.

"Ma'am," he started but was cut off quickly.

"I knew it! You are all utterly pathetic," said Miss Altimarie sounding happy enough to just be able to tell them off for something.

"Listen," said the captain. "I visited the battle site and have discovered that the Command Wolf was heading northeast. It was probably damaged so if they want to make it to a Commission base they'll have to stop along the way, probably at one of the border towns near an outpost." Miss Altimarie's eyes lit up.

"Excellent! We'll just destroy whatever town they stop at and ferret them out that way, it's brilliant!" She grinned wickedly.

"Ma'am, wouldn't it be easier if we…"

"Silence!" shrieked Miss Altimarie. "What kind of attitude is that? I am in charge of this operation and I decide what we blow up, if I say I want to destroy a town then you bloody well better ask when and where, not any of this 'But wouldn't it be easier if we just-' crap. You are all just lazy, that's your problem!" There was silence as several of the soldiers uncovered their ears and opened their eyes. "Now, does Miss Altimarie make herself perfectly clear?" There were nods all around.

"We'll assemble the necessary troops immediately," said the captain curtly.

"Good," said Miss Altimarie smiling. "Now get on it! Stop sitting around here wasting precious time!" She shooed them all off and then lapsed into evil laughter. 

"Man, I can't wait until those vocal cords of hers snap," muttered Alex of the guard, there were nods of agreement all around.

~*~*~

Bit Cloud was lost in a world of pain and darkness. He was vaguely aware of the sound of Brad's voice calling to him but he couldn't focus on it. He was drifting beyond the reach of anyone of anything. It was like something was cutting him off from his body and preventing him from waking up. Keeping him from Brad.

There was a flash of searing pain and flash of light that condensed into one glowing globe of soft white radiance. Groggily Bit wondered if this was the light at the end of the tunnel he had heard so much about, maybe he was dying. Except that couldn't be right since there hadn't been any tunnel and this light was hardly welcoming. 

It called to him, or at least some part of him that he couldn't identify. But it wasn't warm or comforting, it wasn't even particularly friendly. It was hard and cold. It wanted power and it wanted him. Bit shuddered mentally and tried to move his mind away from the light, it was harder than it should have been.

There was another flash of pain, though this time purely physical. Bit was suddenly aware of his damaged body and the fact that it was totally defenseless. What was Brad doing out there anyway? Did he really trust that mercenary to help him? Bit halted that train of thought immediately. How could he even be thinking that, he'd trusted Brad almost instantly and he was going to stick to his first instinct. What was wrong with him?

A growl echoed throughout his mind as if from some giant feral beast. More pain engulfed him and he cried out. Once again the globe of light appeared in his mind's eye. This time it promised a release from pain, now and forever. He'd never be hurt again in anyway if only he'd let the light help him. Just forget going to the Commission, forget the Draft, forget the mercenary, they'd only cause him more pain later. Bit recoiled at the mention of forgetting Brad but the pain was already too much for him. He'd been confused since he'd first met Brad. He was tired, hurt, and kind of hungry. He couldn't be expected to fight something that only wanted to help him. With a sigh he gave in.

~*~

Brad finished cleaning a several gashes on Bit's stomach and looked up surprised and worried. The kid had been shaking just a moment ago, something he couldn't blame just on his minor injuries alone. Now he'd stopped and gone rigid and felt cold to the touch. Quickly Brad found the boy's pulse, it was beating steadily and felt strong but something deffinately was not right. Brad's gaze shifted to his face, the face just didn't look like the face of the kid he'd met the night before.

"Come away Bit," said Brad without knowing why. "Fight it, I know you can."

~*~

Bit Cloud heard Brad's voice and tried to pull away from the light to focus on it. There was a hiss and the light took hold of him. Bit panicked; suddenly he couldn't hear or feel Brad at all. Soothing warmth flooded into his limbs and mind. The pain he'd been feeling vanished. Forget the mercenary, who had only been using him for money, he was safe now. Bit slowly stopped struggling but part of him just wouldn't give in while the other part seemed to have absorbed the light and made it part of him. 

He was starting to hallucinate. He could see faces in the darkness, his mom and dad, the people from his hometown, Brad and the Command Wolf battling the Helcats. There were other people too, Naomi Fluegal and Collin Neevs who he couldn't recognize, as well as Renee Altimarie, there was a red headed girl working on what he recognized as a Saber Tiger. The image of an older blonde haired boy talking to a middle aged man with brown hair came in with a wave of unidentifiable feelings. The last two things he saw was a boy with spiky black hair typing away at a computer and a girl with berry red hair reading over his shoulder. At the last minute the girl looked at him and he heard her voice.

"Oh no you don't, not before I even get to meet you!" There was another flash and the light released, for some reason unable to hold up against the girl. The images vanished and he blacked out entirely. When he woke up again he couldn't remember well enough to explain anything, Brad wasn't sure if this was a disappointment or a relief. 

~*~


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Brothers

__

Chapter 5: Blood Brothers

~*~

Bit was daydreaming about his future zoid when the jarring of the injured Command Wolf tripping over something dragged him back to reality. "We're going to stop here tonight," said Brad as he carefully shut down the Command Wolf.

"I don't see how stopping here is going to fix the C. Wolf, shouldn't we just keep going?" asked Bit a little groggily.

"Don't think so," replied Brad as the cockpit opened.

"I already told you I'm fine; not that you care what I think," said Bit a little more harshly than he intended. "Unless you need sleep or something we should just press on." Brad turned to glare at the boy. Bit had been like this since the battle with the Helcats. He hadn't known Bit long but he was the kid didn't strike him as the irritable type. It was all starting to get on his nerves, he couldn't wait until he could unload Bit on the Commission and take off on his own again. 

"I'm going to go get firewood," said Brad climbing out of his zoid.

"What?" asked Bit scrambling out of the cockpit. "It's going to rain."

"No it's not," replied Brad without looking back at him. "I think you've spent to much time in the desert." Bit glanced up at the sky and then back at Brad.

"Listen, I know when it's going to rain…"

"Oh really," answered Brad sarcastically.

"It's gonna be to wet to have a fire."

"No. It. Wont," replied Brad gritting his teeth. He took a deep breath and tried to regain his perpetual cool. "I'll see you later." And then he disappeared into the trees. Bit waited about a second before following him.

~*~

"You picking anything up?" asked Alex scanning their surroundings and seriously doubting they'd find anything.

"Not a thing," answered his companion Lorraine. "I didn't think we would."

Alex nodded. "If only that $h*t head Darry hadn't gotten us attacked by that patrol yesterday, we could have cut them off instead of having to risk going through with Altimarie's plan."

"Then it's true about you loosing your Raptor then?" asked Lorraine.

"Yeah, the computer system froze and that was it, the Commission would have been stupid to leave it," answered Alex. "Stupid piece of crap anyway, I'll take my Helcat anytime."

"Whatever, where'd Darry wreck his zoid? I bet we could salvage something."

"Once a scavenger always a scavenger huh Lor," said Alex grinning.

"Oh ha ha, let's just check it out before it gets dark."

"Whatever you say." Alex turned his zoid and took off in the direction of the wreck.

~*~

"Oh perfect," sighed Brad as rain suddenly pounded down without warning. Bit had been right after all. He scowled, for some reason that really annoyed him. As if that kid hadn't been annoying enough lately now he could predict the weather, he'd never let- Clank! Brad staggered backwards and looked up at what he'd walked into. 

"What a stupid place to wreck a zoid," muttered Brad ruefully as soon as he figured out what it was. It was the leg of a rather large Rev Raptor. He could see the head lying a little ways away and the large chunk of metal off to his side was probably the rest of it. "Wonder what happened here?" he asked no one. Suddenly Brad's sharp ears picked up a loud thudding that could only be one thing. Quickly he ducked behind the remains of a large tree that had recently fallen. 

Soon enough two zoids showed up. One was easily recognizable as a Helcat and the other looked to be a modified Saber Fang, both of course were painted in Draft colors. _What are they doing here?_ Wondered Brad curiously. The two cockpits on the zoids opened and to young pilots jumped out, one boy and one girl, Brad placed them at about 17 years. 

"Told you," said the boy turning to the girl. In the dim lighting could just barely make out their features; the boy was tall and skinny with light brown hair while the girl was shorter with nice auburn hair about mid-back length and a nice figure. "It's only scrap metal, nothing worth taking." _Scavengers then, wonder if Bit knows them_, thought Brad to himself.

"Maybe, can't really tell in this light," replied the girl bending down to examine the head. "Anyway, as long as we're here we might as well check for those people that Altimarie wants caught so much again. They've probably set up camp so lets forget the scanners and just comb the area."

"Why not just use the scanners? Altimarie can't complain about us wasting power if we're looking for something she wants," replied the boy sauntering back over to his helcat.

"Yeah, why'd she have those stupid extra sensitive scanners built if she thought they wasted to much power?" 

"I have no idea." The two Draft pilots climbed into their zoids and headed off in the opposite direction. 

"Time to go drag Bit out of whatever ditch he's fallen into and take off," said Brad standing up and running off in the direction from which he'd come. 

~*~

Bit had indeed fallen in a ditch, or at least a hole. It'd happened a little over 20 seconds before the rain had hit making the walls of the hole hopelessly muddy. In the process of trying to escape Bit had shredded on the thorny bushes that grew rather inconveniently around the edge of the hole. In short the situation was rather miserable. 

"Braa-aad!" shouted Bit finally swallowing his pride.

"Idiot!" Came an urgent hiss from above him. Bit looked up, in the all but faded light he could just make out the older man's features. "There are Draft soldiers wandering around looking for us, are you trying to get us caught?"

"How was I supposed to know?" asked Bit lowering his voice.

"How'd you get down there anyway?"

"I couldn't tell you," answered Bit smiling and feeling rather embarrassed. Brad rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you want me to get you out now?"

"That would be the idea." It was to dark for Bit to see that smile appeared on Brad's face. The mercenary dropped to his stomach and grabbed ahold of Bit's arm. 

"Cr- what are these things?" asked Brad as one of the thorny bushes scraped across his face and tangled in his hair.

"We had them back home," said Bit and he struggled to get a foothold. "I always just called them Pricker Bushes."

"Ask a stupid question," muttered Brad as he finally managed to pull Bit out of the hole. 

"Looks like that bush cut you pretty deep," said Bit touching the scrape on Brad's face and wiping off the thin line of blood. "Heh," said Bit looking at his own scratched and bleeding hands. "The kids back home you used to do something like this to make themselves 'Blood Brothers'." 

"That's disgusting," was all Brad said. Bit shrugged and stood up. 

"So which way's the Command Wolf?"

"You don't know?" asked Brad smirking to show that he obviously did.

"I was in that hole for a long time," protested Bit.

"I'm sure. Anyway, it's over that way."

"Oh… I knew that."

"Yep."

~*~

They found the Command Wolf quickly. In seconds they were sitting in the cockpit ready to go. "Now here's the hard part, do we turn on the Command Wolf and risk showing up on their scanners or do we wait here and hope they don't find us?" asked Bit watching Brad intently.

"Judging by the way they were talking about those scanners I don't think the Command Wold needs to be on for them to find us," answered Brad turning on the Command Wolf's computers. "Besides, I can't shut it down completely without the help of the computers they use to shut zoids off to do work on them."

"Oh," replied Bit confused.

"Crap," muttered Brad.

"What?" asked Bit alarmed, he glanced over at the Command Wolf's scanner.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6: Running

__

Chapter 6: Running

~*~

A loud howl suddenly echoed through the halls of the hidden Draft base. The Count looked up with a rather unconcerned expression as the Power sitting in the stone chamber with him raised its currently draconic head and let out a loud roar. "Is there a problem?" asked the Count casually.

"He broke the hold!" shrieked the Power. "The guide is no longer under my power!"

"Oh really? How'd he manage to accomplish that? I believe the prophecy binds him to you does it not?" asked the Count still unconcerned. 

"The prophecy says his destiny is to deliver the chosen one to me, not to serve me. Though I don't see how I'll get him here now," moaned the Power. "It was easy enough to gain power over him but now he's broken it. The chosen one must have done something."

"Then he'll just have to be destroyed and the chosen delivered to you by a more direct route," replied the Count shaking his head. 

"No! He's a part of the prophecy!" shouted the Power changing from a dragon form to a large tiger. 

"The prophecy says that the guide is need to deliver the chosen into the hands of you, the nameless power, and then it says he'll die. I don't see why we can't hurry it along." The tiger's tail twitched anxiously.

"I'll send one of my servants to kill him but I doubt it'll work, he's doomed to die but not yet. Yes, I'll send one of my servants after him but I doubt it will work unless the other child mentioned in the prophecy meets up with the chosen one first."

"Well," said the Count standing up. "It seems to me that this Seeker has already broken the prophecy so I don't see why we shouldn't either." With that the Count headed towards the door and out past the mindless soldiers that guarded the door. "Pity though, he sounds like he would have made an excellent commander in our army."

~*~

Bit peered over at the scanner and noticed the dot on the edge of the screen. "We can out run them right?"

"No, that's the problem," muttered Brad. "The circuits in the Command Wolf's legs must shot or something because it wont move."

"Can you fix it?" asked Bit nervously.

"We'll find out wont we," replied Brad as he pulled out a tool kit from under his seat. "I don't think they have their scanners on because they aren't heading this way, they're probably back at the wreck."

"What wreck?" asked Bit still feeling panicked.

"The wreck I ran into in the woods," replied Brad as the cockpit opened and he climbed out. "Let's hope this is a quick fix so we can get out of here before they notice us." 

"I'll find out what they're doing," said Bit hopping out of the cockpit and taking off at full speed.

"What! Bit!" shouted Brad.

"I'll be fine!" yelled back Bit as he disappeared amongst the trees.

"Don't get yourself killed!" Brad shouted after him. "I haven't been paid yet."

~*~

Bit slowed to almost a halt as soon as he thought he could see two zoids between the trees. _Must be them_, thought Bit as he crept closer. 

"Listen Alex," said a girl's voice. "It's wet, it's cold, it's dark, and I want to go to my home or a reasonable facsimile there of."

"Empty handed?" responded Alex.

"You didn't mind leaving when it was just us looking for parts! Now all of a sudden you imagine someone yelling and you're ready to spend the night!" shouted Lor. "Well you know what? You can spend it alone! I'm leaving!"

"Hey, I didn't drag us over here!" shouted Alex. Bit couldn't hold back a laugh which turned into a yelp as he slipped and hell face first into a pile of rotting leaves.

"Hey, what was that?" asked Alex.

"You're hearing things again," replied Lor.

"No, check the scanners, I swear someone else is around here."

"Crap," muttered Bit jumping to his feet and taking off again back towards where he'd left Brad and the Command Wolf. 

No sooner had Brad fixed the connections to the Command Wolf's legs and climbed into the cockpit then he spotted Bit running towards them. Brad sighed and the Command Wolf lowered its head to let him in.

"You just had to go alert them to our presence didn't you," said Brad as soon as he was in.

"Hey, you wanted to know where they were," responded Bit defensively.

"No, you don't listen." There was loud crash a little ways away in the forest and there was no time to talk. Brad hit the throttle and off the Command Wolf went as fast as it possibly could.

"There's a town on the border that I pass through a lot," said Brad after a minute. "We'll stop there." Bit just nodded.

~*~

"Damn it!" shouted Lor as she spotted the little dot taking off at full speed towards the edge of the screen. 

"Quick, we'll catch up with them," said Alex coming up next to her Saber Fang.

"Don't bother, they're heading for town," replied Lor with a sigh. "At least we can tell Altimarie where they were heading and we can go through with her plan." Lor didn't have to look at the screen to know there was a grimace on Alex's face.

"Damn b*tch," swore Alex.

"Keep talking like that and they'll send you back to your daddy's farm," chided Lor. Alex laughed mirthlessly.

"I wish they would."

~*~


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle

__

Chapter 7: Battle

~*~

"Finally," said Bit as soon as he caught sight of the small town they were approaching. "I guess this means that the hard part's over, for you anyway. Who knows what the Commission wants with me."

"Well, we shouldn't have anymore problems with the Draft now that we're back in our own territory," replied Brad. "And I was planning to hang around after I dropped you off so." _At least I am now_.

"Really?" asked Bit hopefully.

"Yeah, I've been on the road for awhile and could use a rest. 'Sides, you might need to me to show up and rescue you from another cellar." Bit grinned suddenly feeling hopeful. Brad smiled slightly and set course for a repair shop he knew of. 

~*~

The left the Command Wolf in the hangar and Brad talked to the guy behind the desk, Bit wandered around the lobby hoping to find something interesting to do. Instead he literally fell over a table and landed in the lap of one of the other customers. "Sorry Sir," apologized Bit hastily picking himself up.

"You should watch where you're going," answered the man in a low almost raspy sort of voice. Bit looked up.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

"Maybe, name's Jack Sisqo," answered the man standing up.

"Oh, you're that mercenary that no one can beat," replied Bit suddenly remembering some of the zoid battles he had seen at the bar back home. 

"That's me alright. What do they call you?"

"Bit Cloud," said Bit grinning.

"So you're the kid the Commission wants so badly, not much are you," answered Jack looking Bit over carefully. Bit scowled. "I hear they hired Brad Hunter to find you, where is he?"

"Over there, talking to the repair guy," replied Bit a little coldly.

"Thanks, been meaning to talk to him," answered Jack. "See you later."

Brad finished paying the man for the repairs on the Command Wolf and turned around only to be confronted with Jack Sisqo. "Hi Jack, nice to see you're alive."

"Same here," answered the other mercenary. "I see they talked you into hunting down Bit Cloud."

"Yeah, where were you?" asked Brad genuinely curious.

"Around," was the less than satisfactory answer. "Any idea why they want him?"

"Not a clue," responded Brad. "I don't suppose you know."

"Hmmph. He's part of a prophecy to bring forth some ultimate power," said Jack getting Brad's full attention. "A kind of chosen one or whatever you want to call it. Anyway, the Commission would just love to crush the Draft with this power as I know the Draft wants to do to the Commission," answered Jack casually. Brad raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding right?" Jack shook his head negative. "How'd you find out?"

"That's where I was," answered Jack. "The Draft made it very clear that all skilled pilots in the area were expected to join their army or hand over their zoids."

"And you joined them," finished Brad with just a hint of disgust in his voice. "Whatever happened to 'I don't fight in unsanctioned battles'?"

"This is war, there are no unsanctioned battles. Besides, I was curious about this new organization. Know your enemies."

"And you just happened to stumble across the information about the prophecy."

"Of course." Brad looked over to where Bit was sitting on a rather beaten couch reading a magazine. The boy looked up and saw him watching.

"Hey Brad, whatcha lookin' at?" asked Bit grinning.

"Nothing," answered Brad sound preoccupied. "I was planning to take Bit by the hospital so they could check out some minor injuries," said Brad turning to Jack. "Meet you for dinner."

"I'll be at the Cat n' Fiddle," answered Jack turning to leave. "See you later Bit Cloud." Bit watched the mercenary leave before turning to Brad.

"Do we really have to stop by the hospital?" asked Bit, Brad didn't reply and Bit knew to take it as a yes. "I already told you I feel fine, you're worse than my mother."

~*~

"Besides a few bumps and scrapes you're fine," said the doctor pulling off his plastic gloves. "Just watch out for infection."

"Told you so," said Bit climbing off the bed/bench he'd been sitting on. "You done filling out those forms yet Brad?" Brad muttered something inaudible, which was probably better, and handed the doctor the electronic datapad. The doctor looked over it and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this information correct?" he asked. Brad nodded solemnly and the doctor left the room. But before he did Bit managed to get a look at the datapad which read something along the lines of:

'Name: Bit Clod

Age: 16

Sex: Undetermined

Occupation: Performance Artist at local strip club'

"Brad!" shouted Bit.

"Hey, I just threw off anyone who was looking for you," answered Brad struggling to keep a straight face. 

"Yeah sure, what did I ever do to you?"

"Wait a minute, I have to find my list."

"Very funny." 

"Excuse me… um Sirs," said a nurse coming into the room. Bit grimaced and Brad almost grinned. "Could you please provide some identification so we can send you the bill?" Brad still grinning pulled the disk (it's a really thin rather card-like disk by the way) he'd been given out of his pocket and took the datapad from the nurse. "Thank you…" she glanced over at Bit with a curious expression on her face and then quickly left the room.

"And they call themselves trained medical professionals," grumbled Bit. "They'll let anyone be a doctor these days. If I was…" There was an explosion that rocked the hospital on its foundation. Brad dropped the datapad without running the disk through. 

"What do you think that was?" he asked. There were several more explosions.

"Let's find out," said Bit heading out the door and down the hall with Brad close behind. 

Outside pandemonium reigned as people scurried for cover. Brad spotted Jack in the crowd and tugged on Bit's arm. The two headed for the mercenary. 

"The Draft are attacking the town!" shouted Jack above the racket made by explosions and screaming people. "The guard are all out on patrol or helping secure the border farther south."

"We have to do something!" shouted Bit. "We can't just let this place get destroyed!" 

"I'll get the Command Wolf," replied Brad heading off through the crowd. "Stay undercover!" he shouted back over his shoulder.

"Never thought I'd see that," said Jack.

"That's insane," replied Bit. "I have to go help him."

"I'll get my Lightening Siax. The guy at the shop said they'd just gotten a salvaged Rev Raptor working, you should be able to use that," said Jack heading off through the crowd forcing Bit to follow.

"Wait, you're helping me?" asked Bit stunned.

"Yeah, I owe the Draft, now come on."

~*~

The repair shop had done a good job on the Command Wolf and Brad was glad for it as he took off past the town limits with what seemed to be half the Draft pursuing him. This proved his suspicion that the Draft was here after Bit. Well he'd just have to throw them off. The Command Wolf headed off full throttle through the woods. 

Given their speed it really didn't surprise Brad when he was suddenly confronted with a large wall. He guessed, correctly, that this was the wall surrounded the Reserve. The Reserve was a large wilderness, all zoid battles were banned in the wilderness and you had to have a permit to have any large machine in the area. Brad knew enough about the area to know that the wall wasn't ordinary concrete and trying to shoot it would be foolish, but there was still a way in and given the circumstances he didn't think the authorities would mind him bringing his zoid in the park without a permit. 

He quickly found an area where the wall stopped to allow for a large rocky drop off, Brad slowed his speed a bit and the Command Wolf leaped and landed firmly on a boulder and them leaped again and barely made it up over the edge. Brad turned the Command Wolf around and fired at the enemy zoids who were trying to copy his maneuver. He managed to hold them off like this for a quite awhile but eventually a Saber Fang made it up and came around behind him forcing him to leave off the barrage and focus on this one opponent. This proved nearly fatal for a second Saber Fang made it over the drop off and fired at him. Cursing his luck Brad fired a blast directly in the first Saber Fang's face and retreated to the trees. 

~*~

"Darry! You idiot! I almost had him!" shouted Lor in full fury. "Do you keep your brain in your cannon barrel or what?"

"Shut up, he got away because of your crappy fighting," said the pilot of a red and black Command Wolf that had finally made it up over the drop off. 

"Shut up yourself Steve," replied Lor firing into the trees.

"Would you two stop flirting and listen!" shouted another member of their crew, Rachel. "There are two-" 

"Stay out of this Rachel," snapped Darry as he dodged a shot from the Command Wolf hidden in the trees. 

"What is it with you girls today anyway? Can't fight or mind your own business," added Steve.

"Alright," replied Rachel coolly. "Me and the rest of the crew are just going to get under cover and let you handle it." 

"Fine by me. You two keep firing and I'll go in and take him from behind," said Darry heading around towards the opposing Command Wolf.

"How about I just pick him off from here," said Steve charging his cannon. 

"Great, let's let everyone in a 20 mile radius know exactly where we are," mutter Lor.

"Let em come, I can take em," answered Steve taking aim. "Ready fi-" he was cut short as a blast hit his Command Wolf dead center. Steve swore as his zoid collapsed and the screen displayed 'Computer System Freeze'. "What the hell was that?" he shouted despite the fact that the comm link was dead. Jack's Lightening Siax literally ran circles around the two remaining zoids avoiding everything fired at him easily.

"Oh yeah, there's two zoids coming," said Rachel over the comm link with a rather smug look 

"Quit gloating and get up here!" yelled Darry as Brad's Command Wolf broke cover and tackled his. 

"No you don't," came a voice over Rachel's comm as she went to climb over the drop off. "We'd like to keep things even." Rachel had just enough time to see the Rev Raptor step out of the trees before the blast from a cannon caused her zoid's computer system to freeze. 

"Guys!" shouted Alex who had been remaining carefully quiet and therefor neutral since the beginning of the attack. "That's my old zoid."

"The one you lost?" asked Darry as he managed to throw off Brad's Command Wolf.

"You mean the one that got wrecked when you decided we had to attack that patrol, yeah," replied Alex as Darry scowled over the link. "The thing's a piece of crap, I'll take care of it." Alex activated the cloaking device on his Helcat and moved to attack his former zoid. 

~*~

Bit was taken totally by surprise when something suddenly slammed into the side of the zoid he was in. "Helcat," he muttered swinging around. "Jack, Brad, there's at least one zoid still down here, I'll try to take care of it."

"Bit! I told you to stay back. Why don't you listen for once in your life?" asked Brad trying to take out the Saber Fang that he'd attacked at the same time.

"Nah, that's no fun," replied Bit as he fired in the direction he thought the Helcat was in. He missed by a mile and was hit yet again from the side; this one almost knocked the zoid down. Quickly he scrambled over the edge of the drop off and tried again to fire at the helcat, once again he was unsuccessful. 

"This is just not my day," muttered Bit as he barely managed to escape being hit again.

A little ways behind him Brad was thinking rather the same thing. He'd finally managed to total his opponent and turned to see if Jack needed help when something grabbed his zoid. There came the sound of tearing metal and whatever had grabbed his zoid sunk its into the Command Wolf's side.

"What _is _that?" asked Jack as he finished with the zoid that he'd been battling. He squinted and wondered if something was wrong with his view-port. A giant shadow seemed to be tearing at Brad's zoid. Deciding not to ask questions Jack fired at the thing with his remaining ammo. The shots just bounced off and suddenly Jack wished that he had at least one really big powerful gun mounted on his slender zoid. 

Bit turned around and saw the thing attacking Brad's zoid. Quickly he fired his cannons and whatever it was turned its attention away from its victim for just a second. Bit heard Jack yell for Brad to run for it over the comm. The Command Wolf tore away from the monster's grip and ran into the woods. Jack and the Lightening Siax followed quickly with Bit close behind.

~*~

Alex's Helcat barely made it up over the drop off. He got up just in time to see the Raptor disappearing into the forest. "Come on Helcat, we'll show him who's the better zoid." The Helcat roared and they started off.

~*~

"Where'd they go?" asked Bit over the link.

"Split up," replied Jack. "We'll find Brad." _Or what's left of him_, Jack added morbidly to himself. Jack headed left as fast as he could. He soon discovered a trail of ripped up trees where the monster and Brad had passed. Knowing that his poor Lightening Siax couldn't go any faster Jack could nothing else but pray that they caught up in time to do something. 

Lightening Siax burst out of the trees and almost skidded over a cliff. "What's with all these sudden drops offs!" shouted Jack in frustration. There was a crash behind him and the Lightening Siax barely managed to move out of the way as the torn mass that was the Command Wolf was hurled past him and over the cliff. Jack swallowed and looked to the forest and sure enough the shadow thing emerged. _I have to keep that thing off Brad; he might still be alive_, thought Jack to himself. 

The Lightening Siax leaped at the monster. The monster, probably thinking its job done, turned all its attention on its attacker. It grabbed the slim zoid and slammed it down hard on the rock. Lifting one of its giant claws and crushed the head of the zoid. When the Lightening Siax didn't move again the monster casually dropped it off the cliff and started on its way home. 

~*~

Bit had gone in the wrong direction and he knew it. He should have caught up with Brad and the….thing by now. Bit carefully maneuvered the Raptor over a fallen tree and to the edge of a river. "I guess I have to turn back," muttered Bit a feeling of overwhelming despair washing over him. There was a sudden impact in the back of the Raptor and the zoid fell over into the river. "What the-" shouted Bit as the cockpit slammed against a rock.

Back on the shore a Helcat suddenly dropped its cloak and sprung away. "That's the end of that," muttered Alex. "Now to find the others." 

The Raptor was never meant for water, it sunk quickly. Bit struggled to get the cockpit opened. It finally did and water rushed in on him. Bit pushed off hard and managed to get to the surface, he grabbed at a rock and held on tight. "Where's Brad when you need him?" asked Bit as his numb fingers started to slip. His grip finally slipped and he slid into the water.

~*~

End Part 1


End file.
